


Written Words

by kanamidos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i need more chikaruby in life, let chikaruby hold hands 2017, this whole thing is based on p.s. no mukougawa, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: Chika and Ruby go to have a nice day together but Chika is more intent on writing words she can't bring herself to say to Ruby on a postcard she found on the cafe floor.





	Written Words

Every tap of that pen drove her insane.

She could have been doing anything else right now. Literally anything. However for some reason, she thought it was a great idea to take her dear friend out to the town that day to do some shopping, eat a meal together, maybe get to know a few new friends. Things that normal friends do.

But here she was, waiting for her friend to finish writing something on the back of a somewhat dirty postcard that she found on the ground underneath the table in the cafe they were in. She had suggested to write whatever it was later but her friend insisted it be written now, with a “Ruby, this is important I HAVE to write this now” or something to the like. So she was stuck here, listening to the ballpoint pen endlessly tap away.

“Chika, can we leave yet? You’ve been staring at that thing for ten minutes now.”

Chika’s head bobbed up, her hair fluffing up with the sudden movement. “Ruby, you don’t get it! This is really important! Can we wait until I’m done?” With that said, Chika looked down at the postcard again. The card had a cheesy greeting on the front, splashed with vivid oranges and greens. Ruby paid no mind to the card’s front, as they had already lost her attention five minutes ago.

Ruby sighed and placed her head on the table. Chika finally starting writing on the blank side of the postcard, albeit her hand looked a bit shaky. A light pink dusting covered her cheeks as her hand moved in a somewhat erratic matter. Ruby twirled a strand of hair that had fallen loose from one of her pigtails as she wondered what in the world Chika would be blushing at. There were no other people in the cafe that could catch Chika’s eye, as the two were alone.

As Ruby was slowly getting sucked away into a world of thoughts, she took a slow sip of the tea she ordered fifteen minutes ago. She wasn’t surprised it was already lukewarm on the verge of being cold. Ruby set the cup down gently and her attention locked back onto Chika. Chika had a confident look on her face as she continued to write… whatever it was on the postcard. Somehow, watching Chika write on the card was somewhat interesting to Ruby. She took a deep breath and wondered why this was so relaxing to watch. She could watch You or Hanamaru write the exact same thing in the same exact manner and to her, it felt like they couldn’t match up to how Chika did things.

Upon thinking about it further, Ruby enjoyed practically anything Chika did. Something about the way she performed complex things like intricate dance moves or hitting a particularly high note or even down to mundane tasks like talking, running, or in her case right now, writing. Any of her friends in Aqours could do these exact same things and somehow it wouldn’t appeal to her as much as whenever Chika would do the same action.

Ruby lifted her head from the table to look out the window. A few stray leaves blew up against the cafe window. She quickly glanced to Chika who was humming a little song as she put down more words on the postcard. Ruby took another sip of her tea, which was fully cold at this point. She set the cup down again and sighed.

“Agh, my pen!”

Ruby rapidly turned her to Chika, who wasn’t in front of her but instead running across the cafe for the ballpoint pen that somewhat escaped her hand. She had to stifle a few laughs at this display. Even in the times Chika was clumsy she was equally graceful in Ruby’s eyes.

Chika came back to the table a few seconds later, brushing some stray crumbs off of the sweater she was wearing. “How did that happen? Ah well, I guess it doesn’t matter.” Chika sat down again and put the pen on the card again. However, she only spent a few more seconds on the sentence before capping the pen and putting it in her pocket. She picked up the slightly crumpled postcard and held it out to Ruby. Ruby took it cautiously.

“Ruby! I’m sorry I have to cut our little fun day short, I need to…” Chika’s face was splashed with various tones of reds and pinks on her cheeks and even her ears. “...help out my sister! Have a great rest of the day, Ruby! Thank you very much for today!” After that, Chika put on her hat that vaguely resembled a mikan and ran of the cafe.

Ruby smiled and looked at the postcard. The front of the card had been untouched by Chika, the dull but bright vivid colors retained. She flipped it to the back. The back of the postcard was covered in orange ink with subtle glitter embedded within the ink.

_Dear Ruby,_

_Thanks for today, I really enjoyed myself! I’d love to do this again if you have the time, I really like spending time with my friends in Aqours. If we were to do this again… could it be only us again? Something about you in particular has me feeling beyond happy, and I might have a thought on what it is. But if you want to find out what I’m talking about, we have to do this again!_

_P.S: I think you’re pretty cute._

_Sincerely, Takami Chika~_

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever have a set in stone ship for any given character? probably not lmao.
> 
> tbh chikaruby is my ultimate rarepair and i love them. i figured it was time for me to do something with these two!! seriously this ship is adorable why are there only like 3 shippers for this.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading my garbage!!


End file.
